


Strangers in the Night

by YarvaDaemonicusEtrigan



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Madame Xanadu (Comics), Phantom Stranger (Comics), The Spectre (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, this is why you should always call before just apparating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarvaDaemonicusEtrigan/pseuds/YarvaDaemonicusEtrigan
Summary: Another little ficlet inspired by Waterwindow's art stream. When the Phantom Stranger just pops in to ask Xanadu something and finds her rather preoccupied with the Spectre, his first impulse is to just quietly sneak out. However Xanadu notices him and invites him to play too.





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waterwindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterwindow/gifts), [Spellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spellfire).

The Phantom Stranger sometimes lacked timing. He'd noticed this, and at the moment he had arrived with appalling timing it seemed. Madame Xanadu, who he had come to consult with was rather indisposed.   
For a moment the Stranger thought that she was busy enough, tangled in the arms of the Spectre, his voluminous cloak the only thing covering the two as he made love to her, that she might not have taken note of him and he could just quietly fade into the ether once more. Unfortunately just as he was about to do exactly that he noticed her lock eyes with him and smile as she beckoned him toward the sofa she was reclined upon.  
"Well, well, I wasn't expecting more callers, but never let it be said that I would turn away someone in need." A slight knowing smile curled her lips as the Stranger realized with some chagrin that he was not only staring, but seeing the two of them together was causing a certain stirring within him.  
The Spectre glanced briefly over his shoulder, wordlessly acknowledging the Stranger, but unwilling to be interrupted. However, he did shift slightly so that it was clear that he would be allowed to join if he so desired.  
The Stranger shifted, furling his cape around him and looking slightly flustered. His discomfort clearly amusing her. "I didn't realize you were entertaining company. I can return at a better time." His normally calm and steady voice had just the slightest strain to it, which only made Xanadu smile wider.  
"Oh, don't run off. You're more than welcome to stay." She crooked a finger to him with a coy look as she nudged the Spectre, pulling his mouth from her breast. "You're being rude. Why don't you go put the Stranger at ease?"  
The spirit gave her a curious look before nodding "Yes, of course." He replied as he pulled himself away from her and approached the Stranger. He took a step back, feeling just a bit overwhelmed. The ghost in the green cloak smirked. "You act as though I intend to harm you. Quite the opposite." He took a few more steps toward the Stranger and reached out to cup his face with a surprising softness. The wandering spirit would not have thought the Spectre capable of a touch so tender.  
His eyes wandered the pale entity, noting that his usual gloves and shorts were gone, as well as his boots. Only the cloak spread around him and an impressive erection between his legs. His eyes flicked to Xanadu who was still reclined on the couch, watching the two with interest as her fingers dipped between her legs.  
She smiled as the Stranger relaxed somewhat and let his cape fall open again, revealing a slight bulge in the front of his trousers. Both the Spectre and Xanadu's eyes were immediately drawn to it and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I know a man who's in need of relaxation when I see one. It's probably been ages since you got to have any real fun, hasn't it?"  
Swallowing hard, the Stranger nodded, unsure of just how to respond as the Spectre's hand stroked down his chin and traced over his throat, tugging the neck of his turtleneck down enough that he could lean in and run his cool tongue over his adam's apple. The shiver that went through him at that moment was glorious and he had to admit it had been a long, long time since he'd allowed himself to be tempted in such a way.  
The Spectre's hand stroked over his clothed chest and down further still to cup him through the front of his trousers. A breathless gasp escaped his lips as he watched Xanadu slowly finger herself while she watched the two male spirits. "Isn't this...a bit of a sin?"  
Locking eyes with the Stranger the Spectre gave him a light squeeze through the fabric of his pants. "You and I both know that no commandments are being broken here. This is not sin. This is release." And before he could protest further the grim spirit of vengeance covered the wandering spirit's mouth with his own to stifle any further interruptions.  
Though he could have merely willed the Stranger's clothing out of the way, he opted instead to work to remove it the old fashioned way, mostly for Xanadu's viewing pleasure. He was, after all, doing this in large part for her satisfaction. The Stranger being little more than a toy that had come along at an opportune moment.  
Spectre's mouth caught a low groan as he undid the fastenings of the Stranger's trousers and slid a hand into them stroking him skin to skin now. He continued the kiss, hard and deep and relentless as the Stranger felt hands pulling his cloak away and pushing up his shirt. There were more than there should have been, he thought, exposing him and stroking over his skin, but with the Spectre that wasn't all that surprising.  
Occasionally he'd hear sounds from over on the sofa of Xanadu enjoying the show her lover was putting on with the other man. And the plaintive little whimpers that came to his ears made him harder still.  
The Spectre pulled away, breaking the kiss and moving to stand behind the Stranger. He tried to turn to follow him, but was held in place by what felt like the edges of the Spectre's bilious cloak. It wrapped around his arms and gripped his shoulders as the owner of it moved behind him, pressing up against his back and reaching around to cup his sac as he nibbled against his neck.   
"Does this please you, my love?" The Spectre rasped, grinding himself against the Stranger as he pushed the man's trousers down further until his cock was sawing between the other spirit's cheeks. For a moment the Stranger thought that Spectre was talking to him and tried to answer, but all that came forth was a soft keening sound.   
It was only when Xanadu answered him "Oh yes, very much" with her voice dripping with honeyed lust that he realized that it had not been directed at him and he was more or less there for their entertainment.  
Not that he particularly cared at the moment. As long as the Spectre kept touching him the way he was, he didn't object to anything. His breath came slow and shallow as deft fingers touched and teased his balls and then cried out softly as the same hand gripped the base of his cock firmly, making a few drops of precum drip from him.  
Behind him he could feel the Spectre's cock prodding against him as the ghost ground against his ass. There was a sensation of shifting as he adjusted his size in order to keep his word about not hurting the Stranger, and he felt something hard against his anus pressuring to get inside of him.   
He squirmed a bit, the edges of the cloak still holding him fast. He'd been so focused on what was going on behind him and the feel of the hand on his shaft that he hadn't noticed that Xanadu had risen from the sofa and was now nearly directly in front of him. For a moment he felt trapped between her and the Spectre, but she reached out and touched him, smiling sweetly at him and making him melt as he stared into her eyes.  
"Just relax and we'll take care of you." She promised. And he absolutely believed her. As she pulled his head down for a kiss he felt the Spectre slide into him and he moaned into her mouth with abandon.   
He was amazed at how good it felt and how much he craved more as he pressed his hips back to push him in further. Beside his ear he heard a low chuckle and then a soft hitch of breath as the Spectre finished burying himself in him. For the moment he wasn't particularly large and the Stranger accommodated him easily, but as he started to rock his hips against the wandering spirit, the Stranger felt him starting to swell within him slowly, giving him time to adjust.  
Meanwhile Xanadu had released him from the kiss and was stroking her hands over his body. Tracing the muscle of his chest under his shirt and smoothing down his immobilized arms. She licked the shell of his ear as she lifted one leg to hook it around him and the Spectre.  
Seemingly taking this as a cue, the Spectre released the Stranger's cock to a plaintive whimper and gripped Xanadu's leg under the thigh. As she held onto the Stranger's shoulders, she lifted her other leg, letting Spectre hold her aloft in front of the man sandwiched between them as she lowered herself onto his cock.  
She felt like Heaven. Warm, inviting, and deliciously enveloping. He began to move his hips, his breath catching again as he felt the Spectre continue to thrust behind him and Xanadu being lifted and lowered by the same entity on top of him so that their movements were in perfect tandem.  
Xanadu licked and bit at his neck while the spectre growled low in his ear, occasionally flicking his tongue along the shell of it. It was an overload to his senses as he was taken and deliciously fucked from the front and back.  
From time to time Xanadu and the Spectre would pull their mouths from him and kiss one another, or draw him in so that all three were a mass of tongues and teeth and lips. The Stranger's head was swimming as he felt hands touching and carressing him, his hips bucking almost wildly as the two of them rode him at a steady rate.  
He'd never been so utterly immersed in pleasure before, and very soon he was shuddering and crying out in wanton abandon as he came within Xanadu. His orgasm triggered her own, and then very quickly, like the last domino falling the Spectre's as well. The two continued to touch and kiss him for several minutes afterward, and the Spectre held him upright so that he didn't sink to the floor as his knees had gone to jelly.  
Once he was more recovered he felt the Spectre's cloak releasing it's hold on him as Xanadu was also lowered to her feet. She rested her head against his chest and the Spectre moved to nuzzle her softly, urging her to move back to the sofa with him.  
She tried to pull the Stranger along with them, but he remained where he was, feeling shame and embarrassment for what he'd allowed himself to give into. As well as feeling more than a little awkward since he now felt a third wheel now that the hot and heavy was done.  
The Spectre pulled Xanadu into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively, nuzzling against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She nearly purred in contentment and patted the spot next to her on the sofa. "Come join us, and you can tell me what it was you wanted while we enjoy each other's company."  
The Stranger eyed the possessive posture of the Spectre as he cuddled the woman and felt very out of place. What she was offering was tantalizing, even more than the sex potentially, but it was not for him.  
He shook his head as he willed his clothing back into place. "It was nothing that was of great import...and although I appreciate the offer, it is not something I can partake of. I must remain a Stranger." And as he faded from sight a small but heavy trinket from the table next to her came flying at his head.  
"You massive asshole!"


End file.
